objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds/Transcript
'This contains list of all scenes in Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds' *Basement Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) *Cylinder Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) *Drill Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) *Ending Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) *Entering Mars Scene (Jacknjefllify's WoTW RP) *Heat-Ray Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) *No Shield Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) *Opening Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) *Ruby Singing Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) *Thunderchild Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) *Mepolis Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) *7 Years Later Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) *First Tripod Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) 'Deleted Scenes' *Leafy's Martian Nightmare (JnJ's WoTW Deleted Scene RP) *Sewer Tunnel (JnJ's WoTW Deleted Scene RP) *Windsweeps Scene (JnJ's WoTW Deleted Scene RP) *Ruby Kills Invader (JnJ's WoTW Deleted Scene RP) Part 1: Opening/7 Years Ago (Paramount Pictures ident) (JacknJellify Studios ident) (Alien Pictures ident) 7 Years ago... * Young Gelatin: Ruby! Cake! Come on! Catch up! The two young objects start to run towards Gelatin. Ruby is wearing a pink jacket, white shirt, red pleated skirt, white socks, and black sneakers. Cake is wearing a brown blazer, white dress shirt, blue tie, blue plaid pleated skirt, white socks, white mary janes, and round glasses. * Young Cake: Geez, Jelly! I'm coming! * Young Ruby: Oh no, you don't! Cake, I can beat you! * Young Cake: Let's see you try! The two objects start running fast. Suddenly, Ruby trips over and Cake sprints closer to Gelatin. * Young Cake: Yay! I win! * Young Ruby: Oww.... * Young Gelatin: Welp, better luck next time, Red Gem. Both are smart, both are speedy, but one made it this time. * Young Ruby: Well deserved, Cake. But it's not like I'm going to lose again. To Cake. She was the better one this time, but next time- Suddenly, a mysterious white object starts to fall from the sky. * Young Cake: What is that thing? Suddenly, the object landed onto Earth, sending it a great gust of wind at the kids' direction. * Young Gelatin: I see London! I see France! I see Ruby's underpants! * Young Ruby: You know what, Jelly? Shut u- Suddenly, Ruby freezes at the sight of a Martian tripod as a old design. * Young Cake: Ruby? What are you looking at? * Young Ruby: I have no clue, but.... RUN! The three young objects runs at the inside of building and hides. * Young Firey: Leafy i have to talk Gelatin, Cake and Ruby. Guys? Where are you? Firey and Leafy sights a Martian Tripod. * Young Firey: Oh no.. * Young Leafy: (Picks up a small rock and throws on Tripod's knee) The Martian Tripod looks down at Firey and Eye Heat-Ray almost charging up and Leafy ran away. * Young Leafy: Firey! No! Then something happening. The Martian Tripod starts screeching in pain. * Young Firey: Ruby? Cake? Gelatin? Where are you three? * Young Ruby: Look there! The four young objects sights of Martian Tripod being in pain and the Tripod bumps on side of building. Finally, the Martian Tripod screeches in death. The Martian Tripod falls on ground middle next at Firey. * Young Firey: Ahhhh! * Young Gelatin: Well... glad that's over. The wind suddenly blows. * Young Cake: *embarrassed* Argh, stupid wind! And I don't even have hands! * Young Gelatin: *stares at Cake and blushes* Stripes... with lace... * Young Cake: Quit looking! A screech is heard inside the tripod. * Young Firey: What was that? * Martian Invader: (Comes out of Tripod as a old design while damaged) urraghhh * Young Firey: Oh god.. The Martian Invader jumps out and runs towards the kids. The kids run away. * Young Gelatin: Wha-? How the hell is that thing still alive? * Young Puffball: *Throws a small rock on the broken building* A giant piece of a building falls at Martian Invader like very brutal. * Young Cake: How does that even work? The Martian Invader is still alive * Young Puffball: Aw, crap! The young objects keep on running. They reach a walled-in space. * Young Firey: Aw crap! Dead end! * Young Ruby: Brace yourselves! A gunshot is heard. The Martian Invader screeches in pain and trips over and dies. A young MePhone4 appears with a Shinsegae K7Z-80. * Young Firey: Huh? What happened? * Young MePhone4: Greetings. * Young Ruby: MePhone4? What are you doing here? * Young MePhone4: I saved your life, didn't I? These things are everywhere. * Young Cake: MePhone4, This our home, Objectpolis. But... Your home? * Young MePhone4: Mepolis is a city, Objectpolis is a country. We are the Objectpolis Brigade. I am supposed to protect people here at New Yoyle Suburbs. * Young Ruby: We don't live here. We just came here to play around. * Young Puffball: Ruby you're right. * Young MePhone4: I don't care. Your home might be destroyed right now. These guys have been here for a month. I want you.... to join me. * Young Firey: Okay guys.. Let's join. The young objects and young MePhone4 walks to old wooden-metal Thunderchild. * Opening Credits* Part 2: 2033 Innovation 7 Years Later... * Mepolis Female Subway Station Announcer: Attention. This city is now constructed. Station is now open. * Mepolis Robot: Greetings living of Mepolis! Welcome to city! * Firey: Hi, I'm Firey. Have a nice day. * Unknown Object #1: Thank you. * Firey: Have a nice day. * Unknown Object #2: Thank you so much. (Cut to Firey walking to his hotel room. There, he grabs a cup of kimchi-flavored instant noodles. There, he puts in water, puts it in the microwave, and when it is done, takes it out and sets it on the table near the TV. It shows a picture of Earth. * TV Announcer: Earth. It's our home in the Mepolis we're lives. It's home to Yoyle City, Speakerpolis, Davidtown and Numberpolis. It is connected to other cities. It is living futuristic of its life. That potentially able to restore Earth's environment in surface aside being designed as an infinite power source that both more powerful and cleaner than nuclear energy. The TV shows a picture of Mars. * TV Announcer: Mars. It is a red planet we're they came from this planet. The Martians had launched the cylinders on earth. Being designed as an infinite power source, it's power energy was proved both unstable and corruptive, it enables any robot that loaded with it to become more powerful and destructive than it normally was, and enable it to assimilate anything both to regenerate and empower itself. This was proved when the martians had fired cylinders twice, but we are not sure if friendly-relation life is in the planet- * Firey: Geez. These people don't know the difference between this planet and that what's the p- Firey's phone rings. * Firey: *picks up phone* Hello? * Leafy: Hi, it's me. * Firey: Leafy! How are you doing? * Leafy: I'm doing good today Firey. * Firey: Alright, great to know. * Leafy: So, when are you coming back to Yoyle City? * Firey: If all things go well, and if they let me stay... a week. * Leafy: Okay, that's perfect. * Firey: So far, yes it is perfect. * Leafy: Yeah I know. You told me, like, a million times. * Firey: Sometimes telling you over and over how perfect this city is can take a million ways. * Leafy: Well, I'm glad you are safe. Good night, Firey. * Firey: Good night, Leafy. *turns off phone* Part 3: New Home TBA Part 4: Lightning Skies Category:Transcripts